Magnum Opus
by dreamerdilemma
Summary: One Objective. That's all I had. Yet, that Objective turned into something more greater than that. It will turn my existence, upside down.


_Abandoned_ _. Deserted. Forsaken. They left me there to_ _ **rot.**_ _I wasn't important to them. I saw them leave, when I was such a young boy. Just because I was different from the rest, didn't mean, leaving me in front of an orphanage, just to be taken by another man a few short months afterwards. Obviously, I didn't have such a good childhood, but it was within those quick fifteen years that I became such a enlightened being. I'm no human, nor robot. I'm something much more than that. I am a magnum opus. At least thats, what the professor refers me too. I posses no name, but the professor calls me one-o-one. Though, I am determined to get through to him, so he can actually tell me my real name. The professor does keep many secrets from me, several of them. I just came back from my objective, its what I call my mission, when the professor had something, exciting to inform me._

My professor was standing over his lab table, when I bursted through the door of the lab, gave a quick little bow, and came before my professor. My bow is a sign of respect for the professor. It looked like he was working on something, or rather, a whole project, whilst I was gone for my evening sweep. The professor's golden eyes slowly came up to greet me and in a second, his whole face came to say hello. He walked from the lab table and sat on his "throne". He told me why he called his special seat, a throne. He loved feeling of being a ruler, which was ironic in a way. You see, the professor wants to be a greater scientist, then Dr. Blackwell, the inventor of the xel, ever was. One second-I'll tell you the rest in a minute. The professor is a skinny, stocky, middle age man. His silver hair reflected the moon, that was making a spotlight for him from the window on the ceiling. He wore a nicely neat shirt, that reminded me of the sea and a beautiful lab coat, which I, personally, made myself. He gave me a pat on the head when I made it. : ). His shoes were still shining, since the last time I cleaned them. "101. You have a extremely tedious and crucial mission tomorrow". His voice was very crisp and clear "I have created a array of weapons for you, that you have to carry with you." Simple enough "As you know, your hacking abilities will be put to the test. Your new objective: gather all of the data from as many robotic research factories as you can. If you complete this task, you will be able to have your free will back. If not, you will be my servant again." You have to work twelve hours straight around the lab, organizing equipment, cleaning the lab and other pointless stuff. That sounds awful. I'd rather train more than do that, yet something made me bring up a topic that I never dared to speak about. "If I am free, would I, possibly, see my family again?"

Well that was a stupid question, but I was curious to see how the professor wold react. He gave a heavy sigh "101. I have told you multiple times before, your family has forgotten about you, that's why I took you in. We both wanted to be stronger than we ever wanted to be. The woman working at the orphanage told me that your parents just left you to suffer. When I offered you to join me, you were the happiest little thing in the world!" That was true. He took me in for a personal experiment. He injected xel into my body, stating that it would teach my parents not to underestimate me. I felt **more** powerful after the experiment, and way more intelligent. My brain developed twice as much as a average human child. I was doing complicated calculus problems at age eight! Then, the professor taught me how to hack. Decoding, ciphering and DDoSing was simple to me after I passed the tests he gave me. I never, ever failed a test, but this was the big one. "Your equipment is on the table. You will begin before the sun comes out. Good luck." He gave me a small smile as he stood up and began walking towards the lab door. As he walked, he stopped beside me "This is your chance to show me what your true potential is, 101. You have been waiting for this moment, ever since you came into my life. Do not disappoint me." And with that, he walked off. Remember how his goal was to be greater than Blackwell? Well, before I met him, even before I was born, He worked at CherryDyn as Blackwell's apprentice. While he was there, he thought of something truly remarkable. He wanted to test out the relationship between Xel and humans. Of course being the pessimist that he already was, Blackwell forbade him to do it. Blackwell deemed it highly dangerous towards his invention and other living beings. Unlike Bill, who stopped the Trinity project after Blackwell cancelled it too, the professor continued with his research. When Blackwell saw this happening, he was furious and asked the CEO at the time to fire him. So he did, and the professor vowed to outwit the great Blackwell, and so he did. He made me. The ultimate creation. I raced towards the lab table, grabbing the gear and headed back to my chamber. I will not let down the professor. My professor will be the greatest!


End file.
